1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a display device with improved durability and stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has self-luminous characteristics, and does not require a separate light source unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), so that a reduction in thickness and weight may be achieved. Further, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display exhibits quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.
In detail, the organic light emitting diode display includes a display panel on which organic light emitting elements are formed, a bracket arranged to face the rear of the display panel and supporting the display panel, and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) disposed to the rear of the bracket and connected to an edge of the display panel.
The display panel on which organic light emitting elements are formed has weak impact resistance, differing from the liquid crystal display panel filled with liquid crystal. Particularly, as the size of the display panel becomes greater, it becomes difficult to protect the display panel from outer impacts and support it in a secure manner.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.